A Modest Proposal
by SurferSquid
Summary: Fine, I guess I'll write about how Qrrog popped the question to Terra, who has weird tastes in men. I mean awesome tastes.


_So apparently some people really like me writing about this couple, which is fine by me. :) I think they're a lot of fun, too! I whipped this out because I needed a cuteness hit. Enjoy!_

The hume Fighter threw her fists at me. She was out of range, but shockwaves of energy rippled from her hands, tearing across the arena.

I grinned and swept up my staff with a fierce shout. Focusing my magick into a sharp mental point, I renewed my Barrier spell, and the attack bounced off it harmlessly.

Then an enormous blue seeq jumped my foe, bringing down his battleaxe. She parried it clumsily and stumbled away, nearly losing her footing. Her moogle Black Mage partner pushed his hands together, forming a fireball, while my own seeq partner thundered back to the protection of my Barrier.

Oh.

Wait.

I forgot to set the scene like I always do.

Let me rewind.

Fluorgis is the place to be during the month of Skyfrost in Ivalice. It's located near the equator, and near the coast, so the temperature changes are mild—instead of summer and winter, it's more like "warm" and "cool". It rains a lot, but never snows. I like it.

And our clan leader was nice enough to get her resident White Mage and Viking entered into a doubles tournament there. For a week, we had lived the good life in between fighting our way to the finals. It helped that Qrrog really liked to take me out on dates. And I really enjoyed going on dates with him. And also I had destroyed my Grimoire a couple of months ago, so I never had to worry about going back to Earth. Why would anyone in my position _want_ to?

Are we all caught up?

Okay, good.

"How are you doin'?" Qrrog panted as he lumbered toward me.

I leaned on my staff, mentally reinforcing the Barrier as a wave of flame splashed over it. "Good," I breathed. "How about you?"

"Excited fer that trophy," Qrrog said with a grin.

The Black Mage grumbled squeakily under his breath and began another casting. His Fighter partner circled around him to close back in on us, her blade glinting in the sun.

I tightened my grip on my staff. "Let's do this," I said.

Qrrog nodded and charged forward, bellowing a battle cry as he raised his axe.

I stayed back and readied a Break spell, but then the moogle's hands began to crackle with electricity. He eyed me dangerously. I knew Thunder spells were quick to cast, and he would probably be aiming for the opponent who didn't have as much defense against magick—the seeq Viking.

Letting out a sharp breath of annoyance, I undid the Mist connections and began forming the foci for a Water spell instead. I had to take that Black Mage out quickly if we wanted the grand prize. With a shout, I tossed my magick forward. A writhing whip of water flailed through the air, smacking into the moogle and sending him flying.

A garbled cry made me whip around. Qrrog bounced across the dirt, away from the Fighter, rolling to a stop out-of-bounds. That automatically disqualified him from the fight, but what really made my stomach clench was the pained look on his face. His yellow eyes bulged as he struggled to lift himself up, fell to the earth again, and clutched his leg.

You know those times when you just realize the entire situation all at once? How in a split second, you understand everything? The Fighter winced as she watched him, then turned towards me, brandishing her blade, and I knew two things: first, that my boyfriend was in serious pain and needed help, and second, I could keep fighting and stand a good chance of winning the tournament.

Qrrog seemed to notice the look on my face, as he shook his head at me. Although unable to speak through the pain, it was obvious that he wanted me to finish the fight.

But no amount of money or prestige was ever worth abandoning someone I cared about.

I ran toward him, prepping a Cura. The moment I stepped over the boundary line, the Judge shouted "Disqualified! The winners of this tournament are Clan Aerobee!"

Her words only vaguely registered with me as I dropped to my knees in front of the seeq and held my staff over him. It glowed with a soothing aqua light, and concentrated Mist streamed from its central crystal and into Qrrog's leg, knitting together his wound.

His breathing slowed and he swallowed hard. "Thank ye," he said, "but—you didn't have to do that. Saskia sent us here to win."

I looked him in the eye. "You're always more important to me than winning," I said. "Do you need any more help?"

Slowly, he sat up, tugging at his long floppy ears. "I need a good rest," he admitted. "Feel like I've been run over by an adamantoise."

I slung his arm over my shoulder and helped him to his hooves, at least as much as I could considering he's seven feet tall and weighs several hundred pounds. Still, his arm stayed around my shoulders and he gave me a squeeze in appreciation as I led him limping out of the arena.

"Gosh, I'm really sorry," the Fighter said, jogging up to us. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard, I promise."

"That's all right," Qrrog said. "Accidents happen. And that's what White Mages are for," he added with a wink my way.

The Fighter smiled. "You two make a good team," she said.

"Thanks," I said. "Congratulations on your win."

"Sort of wish we'd won fair and square, kupo," the Black Mage said, fluttering over to his companion, "instead of by forfeit." He shrugged. "But a victory's a victory, kupo. There's an ice-resisting armlet I've had my eye on for a while now, kupo. Now we can afford it! Kupopo!"

I gave him a friendly smile as my tournament partner and I entered the shadowed recesses below the stands. I was disappointed that we couldn't take home the prize, but I knew I would have been far more disappointed in myself if I had left one of my dearest friends seriously injured for something as petty as gil.

"Say, Brighteyes," Qrrog said after a while. "Do… do you think we make a good team?"

I nodded. "Technically, I'd say we make an excellent team. You're oriented toward physical combat, while I specialize in healing and support magick." I grinned. "But I also think we're great friends. And those are the best kinds of teams."

He chuckled. "I think so, too."

We made our way to a quiet courtyard away from the bustle of the arena. Buildings on all sides shaded the space from the harsh glare of the tropical sun, and we could only faintly hear the city's din as I sat Qrrog down on the rim of the courtyard fountain. Dropping to one knee, I inspected his wound as I fished a Hi-Potion out of my bag.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I handed him the potion. "I should have been keeping a closer eye on you."

The seeq shook his head. "I couldn't ask you to watch me back all the time, Brighteyes." He swigged down the Hi-Potion and passed the empty vial back to me. "That Fighter was aimin' fer ye. I had to shield you from her."

"Thank you," I said as I fed more of my healing magick into his leg. "I just wish you hadn't gotten hurt so badly. Especially on my account."

He put a hand on my head. "Don't ever feel bad fer that," he said softly. "Let me protect you. I'll gladly go through anythin' to keep you safe."

I glanced up at him and blushed. "Thanks," I said. "I'd—I'd do the same for you. How's your leg feel?"

"Much better," Qrrog said, wiggling his hoofed toes. "Right as rain, Brighteyes. Yer magick works wonders."

I wiped the sweat from my brow. "I'm just glad I can do all of this," I said. "I'm glad I'm staying in Ivalice. I like it here so much better." Pushing myself to my feet, I sat down on the fountain beside him and rifled through my bag. "Are you hungry? I brought us sandwiches." I pulled out a paper-wrapped sandwich and handed it to him. "I know how much you like chipped meat and cheese."

The Viking's golden eyes lit up. "Ah, yer the best, Brighteyes!" he said. He moved to unwrap the sandwich, and then his smile faded. He looked over at me like he had something to say but wasn't quite sure how to phrase it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I, er—" He set the sandwich down, took a deep breath, and took my hands in his. "Terra, will you marry me?"

It's impossible to adequately describe the mix of emotions I felt. Excitement, happiness, nervousness, and incredulity were all bundled together, plastered with a sensation of this just feeling right. "Of course I will," I said, grinning wide.

He blinked and looked surprised. "R-really?" he asked. "I… no offense, but I kinda thought you'd… take longer to answer."

Now it was my turn to look confused. "Why?" I asked.

Letting go of one of my hands, he scratched the back of his head. "Well… I'm a seeq," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "And?" I asked. "People from different races get married all the time. Remember that viera and aegyl who got married and started a new sub-race of viera? And I think we've also met a viera and a seeq who were married."

Qrrog licked his lips in thought. "Aye, that's true," he said, "but… I guess what I'm gettin' at is…" He stared down at his clawed hands and then glanced back up at me. "I'm ugly."

At this, I leaped to my feet with a frown. "I don't think you're ugly at all," I said. "I think you're totally awesome. You're the coolest guy I've ever met." I squared my shoulders. "I mean, _dude_ ," I said, lapsing into a bit of Earth vernacular, "you have _tusks_. And hooved feet. And a tail with a tuft at the end that I actually think is pretty adorable."

A bit of color came to his light cheeks. "You—you really think so?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," I said as I paced in front of him, continuing my tirade of compliments. "And, you're a way hardcore warrior. I've never seen anybody wield a battleaxe like you do. And you've got all sorts of neat practical skills, like sewing and woodwork and navigation."

"Aye, well, it all just comes from bein' a pirate," Qrrog said with a chuckle.

"You're also really smart," I said. "I don't care whatever stupid stereotypes other people make up about seeq. I don't care if they're usually true. You're Qrrog Squallhammer, and you're whoever you want to be."

His eyes gleamed. "Do… do you really think so?" he asked.

Folding my arms, I nodded firmly. "And do you know what I like most of all about you? You're super nice. You're the nicest guy I've ever met. You use your strength to protect people and help them—" My voice broke, and I could no longer keep up the indignant façade. "You're exactly what I've always been looking for. I love you just the way you are, Qrrog."

The Viking's own eyes misted over. "I love you just the way you are too, Terra," he said, and when he stops using nicknames, it means he's dead serious about something.

I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "Nobody's ever said that to me before," I whispered hoarsely.

He pressed his head close to mine and put his arms around me. "Nobody's ever said that to me, either," he said. "Thank you."

"I think we need each other," I said. "I think we're the perfect team."

"I think yer exactly right," he said.

We held each other for a while longer, and then my new fiancé put his hands on my shoulders so he could see my face. "So," he said with a bit of a roguish grin, "we've still gotta explain to Saskia that we didn't bring her the prize money we came here for."

"She'll understand," I said, clenching my fist with the fist-clench of great determination. "We sacrificed winning that tournament for _love!_ "

Qrrog laughed. "Aye, that's right!" he said. "Nobody can stay angry with an engaged couple!"

I sat back next to him and picked up my sandwich again, folding my legs on the rim of the fountain. "Actually, I'm sure Saskia could," I said with a teasing smile. "She'll be all like—" I drew myself up in mock haughtiness and raised the pitch of my voice for effect, even though Saskia's voice is actually huskier than mine. "'I dispatched you to Fluorgis to win me 20,000 gil, and instead you went and got engaged?! Typical! Qrrog, you're a bad influence on Terra! Once a pirate, always a pirate!"

This sent my fiancé into uproarious laughter. "Aye, I can see it!" he guffawed, slapping one knee. "And then Vasily'll say, 'Blassst it, you two whippersssnappers! I was goin' ter upgrade the _Juggernaut_ 's engines with that money!" His impression of our bangaa Cannoneer's brogue was so spot-on that I nearly busted a gut laughing.

One thing was for sure—I would never forget this day, or all of the joy that stemmed from it.


End file.
